Cinta Tak Pernah Salah
by Fredelina Lavevre
Summary: MOVE WATTPAD : Fredelinavevre
1. Chapter 1

Cinta Tak Pernah Salah

.

FugaIno & SasuSaku

Drama, romance, family

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

DLDR (don't like don't read)

Jangan baca kalau gak suka

"AHH!" Desah Ino di dalam kamar hotel mewah kawasan Kiri. Wanita cantik seperti Barbie, dengan rambut pirang panjang berponi belah samping yang memiliki mata biru dan bentuk lekuk tubuh ideal itu menatap sayu pria yang baru saja merebahkan diri disampingnya. Pria itu menarik pinggang Ino hingga berhadapan dengannya, mencium lembut bibir tipisnya. Mereka saling bertatapan penuh cinta, kali ini Ino yang mencium bibir tebal prianya, melumatnya sebentar lalu mengecup singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kizashi," ucapnya.

Kizashi mencium lagi bibir Ino, "aku tahu, sayang.. kau tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu."

Ino tersenyum lembut, kembali menghadiahi ciuman pada Kizashi yang langsung dibalasnya, mereka terlibat ciuman panjang lalu melepasnya saat mulai kehabisan nafas. Kizashi mencium kening Ino. "Tidurlah.. besok aku akan membawamu ke Konoha," bisik Kizashi. Ino mengangguk, menyari posisi nyaman dengan tidur di dada bidang prianya.

"Selamat malam Ino," bisik Kizashi.

"Selamat malam Kizashi."

Ino dulu hanyalah sebatang kara yang berjuang untuk hidup. Setelah lulus SMA ia mencari pekerjaan di penjuru Kiri, menjadi pelayan, kasir, penjaga toko hingga terakhir ia melamar menjadi resepsionis di hotel Haruno, walau pindidikannya hanya sebatas SMA, Ino sesungguhnya memiliki wajah cantik, postur tinggi dan tubuh langsing proposional yang membuatnya di terima. Tidak pernah Ino memikirkan masalah percintaan, ia terlalu fokus mencari uang hingga Kizashi yang baru ditinggal mati istrinya selama setahun merasa tertarik dengan kerja keras Ino. Tidak sadar terlalu sering memperhatikan, membuat perasaan lain muncul. Rasa ingin memiliki.

Kizashi menyuruh asistennya untuk mengangkat Ino menjadi sekretarisnya. Ino senang bukan main, tapi risih dengan tatapan Kizashi yang selalu mengintimidasinya. Seolah tidak ingin melepaskan Ino, Kizashi selalu mengajak Ino kemanapun ia pergi yang menyangkut pekerjaan, menyuruh sekretaris cantiknya itu selalu berada dekat dengannya.

Ino tipikal cewek cerdas yang sangat peka, ia menyadari sikap atasannya itu terlalu berlebihan. Tak jarang ia merasa risih terlebih saat ia mendengar beberapa pegawai yang menggosipkan dirinya ada main dengan Kizashi. Ino marah saat ada gosip yang mengatakan jabatan sekretarisnya di dapat dengan cara membuka lebar-lebar selangkangannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa, ia lalu mulai bertanya pada Kizashi alasan pengangkatan sebagai sekretaris. Kizashi menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis dan mengatakan _'aku suka kerja kerasmu saat bekerja'_ dan Ino cukup puas atas jawaban itu.

Dan Ino ingin sekali meledak saat gosip mengenainya dan Kizashi semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia juga sebenarnya kesal karena Kizashi sering mencuri-curi kesempatan meraba pahanya di balik meja saat bertemu klien. Ia hanya bisa duduk gelisah sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Kizashi yang mulai merayap ke atas. Tak jarang Kizashi sering meremas bokongnya saat di dalam lift yang ramai. Ino kesal, marah, merasa dilecehkan. Ia langsung memutuskan untuk berhenti tapi Kizashi menolak surat resign Ino, mereka adu mulut dan berakhir Kizashi yang mencium paksa Ino sambil menyudutkannya di dinding juga berakhir dengan pengungkapan perasaan Kizashi pada Ino.

 _Gila_. Itu yang ada dipikiran Ino saat Kizashi bilang ia mencintai Ino. Umur mereka beda jauh, demi Tuhan! Kizashi sudah empat puluh tiga sedang Ino baru dua puluh dua tahun. Jelas mereka beda dua puluh satu tahun. Tapi Kizashi bilang cinta tak pandang usia. Ino sangat membenci Kizashi. Tapi semua tidak bertahan lama saat Kizashi meminta waktu untuk membuktikan rasa cintanya.

Setelah itu Kizashi lebih sering berkunjung ke Kiri sementara rumahnya di Konoha. Ia selalu memberikan perhatian lebih pada Ino, memperlakukannya selembut mungkin walau Kizashi masih sering mencoba merabanya karena pada dasarnya pria itu memiliki sifat mesum. Disaat Kizashi mati-matian mengejar Ino, wanita itu berusaha mati-matian menutupi perasaannya. Ino tidak pernah seberharga ini, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya saat Kizashi kembali meraba pahanya. Ia tidak merasa risih, justru merasa perasaannnya menghangat, ia tak menolak seperti biasa. Membiarkan tangan nakal Kizashi semakin naik hingga meraba pangkal pahanya. Saat itu mereka sedang bertemu klien di restoran Italia, Ino berusaha keras menggigit bibirnya saat Kizashi dengan berani meraba kewanitaannya sementara pria itu tampak santai bicara dengan klien. Begitu pertemuan itu selesai, Kizashi langsung menarik Ino ke kamar mandi dan menciumnya penuh nafsu. Ino menginginkan Kizashi, ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi perasaannya hingga ia mengangguk saat Kizashi meminta lebih.  
Dan Ino resmi menjadi pacar Kizashi, ia tidak perduli pada orang-orang yang menggosipkannya lagi. Selama ada Kizashi disampingnya, ia merasa nyaman.

..

"Ceritakan lebih tentang Sakura," ucap Ino sambil menyender nyaman di kursi penumpang samping Kizashi.

Kizashi meliriknya tanpa menghilangkan fokus menyetir. "Dia anak yang cukup manja. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu ia seperti apa setelah kepergian ibunya. Aku terlalu sibuk bekerja sementara Sakura sangat dekat dengan Mebuki. Aku mendapat laporan dari para pelayan jika Sakura sering pulang malam dan bolos sekolah, ia selalu membuatku marah."

Ino mengusap lengan Kizashi lembut. "Kau harusnya lebih memperhatikan Sakura, Kizashi. Ia masih enam belas tahun, masa pencarian jati diri dimana jiwa remajanya sedang bergelora. Aku takut Sakura salah pergaulan," ucap Ino terselip nada khawatir di dalamnya. Kizashi meraih tangan Ino, mengecup jarinya lembut. "Aku mengerti. Dan itulah tugasmu sebagai ibu tiri Sakura." Katanya berusaha menggoda Ino yang kini menunduk malu.

"Masih calon, kan Kizashi?" Ino tersenyum cantik. "Lagipula aku tidak yakin Sakura akan setuju ayahnya menikah dengan wanita yang masih sangat muda sepertiku,"

"Ayolah, sayang.." Kizashi bergumam putus asa. "Kau sempurna, aku yakin Sakura akan menyukaimu. Kau tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan kita, kan?"

"Tidak Kizashi. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Lagipula aku sudah siap dengan segala reaksi Sakura. Itu, kan alasan aku tinggal dirumahmu? Untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Sakura?"

Kizashi tersenyum menggod. "Dan mengurusku," ucapnya nakal. Ino tertawa sambil memukul main-main lengan Kizashi. "Iya _deh_ , untuk mengurus Pak Tua ini juga."

"Aww, hati-hati dengan omonganmu Wanita Muda. Tua-tua begini aku berhasil menaklukkan Wanita Muda yang cantik, tahu." Kizashi geli dengan omongannya sendiri. Ia membanting stir belok ke kiri lalu menatap Ino yang kini masih tertawa, tatapan Kizashi berubah serius. "Aku serius Ino. Apapun yang dilakukan Sakura, aku mohon jangan coba-coba membatalkan pernikahan kita. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu, aku mencintaimu."

"Membutuhkan aku di ranjang?" Dengus Ino. Kizashi menatapnya tak senang. "Ino!"

Ino tersenyum manis, mencium cepat sudut bibir Kizashi. "Iya sayang... aku janji tak akan membatalkan pernikahan kita. Aku suka tantangan, aku janji akan membuat Sakura menerimaku." Ucap Ino lembut berusaha menenangkan prianya.

"Itu baru wanitaku."

.

"Sai, kau bisa diam tidak sih? Aku sedang membaca buku _nih_ ," keluh Sakura pada pemuda yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang sambil menciumi bahu polos Sakura. Sai menyeringai, menarik buku Sakura dari belakang dan melemparnya asal ke latai. Sakura memekik geli saat Sai membanting Sakura ke kasur sambil menciumi wajahnya.

" _Ih_ , Sai... memangnya kau belum puas apa?" Tanya Sakura geli sambil menjambak rambut cowok itu yang menjilati lehernya.

Sai mendongak menatap Sakura. "Hanya satu ronde mana puas Sakura, lagipula buku apasih yang kau baca? Buku sejarah _gak_ penting. Mending kau baca majalah dewasa, aku punya banyak di apartemen."

"Tapi aku ada ulangan sejarah besok, aku kan tidak mau dapat nilai jelek lagi."

Sai mencium ujung bibir mungil Sakura lalu kembali menatapnya. "Perduli apasih? Nilai jelek tinggal remedi. Toh nanti lulus-lulus juga. Yang penting _tuh_ kita bayar uang sekolah, selesai masalah."

Sakura memutar matanya, ia mendorong tubuh Sai ke samping lalu berdiri mengabaikan tatapan bosan Sai padanya yang masih tiduran diatas kasur. Cewek itu lalu memungut bra hitam berenda lalu memakainya.

"Aku gak mau sepertimu, anak nakal gak punya otak." Ucapnya sebal.

"Terserah kau sajalah, cerewet."

Sakura selesai memakai bajunya, ia memungut boxer Sai dan melemparnya ke cowok itu. "Pakai celanamu terus pergi dari kamarku. Aku ingin belajar."

"Kau ini. Bersenang-senanglah sedikit Sakura," keluh Sai, cowok itu bangun memakai celananya sambil memunguti pakaiannya yang lain. Selesai berbapakaian, Sai kembali memeluk Sakura dari belakang yang sedang berdiri di balkon. "Ada pesta dirumah Lee malam ini. Aku jemput?" Tanyanya sambil mencium gemas pipi gembul Sakura.

Sakura mendengus bosan, ia berbalik mengusap wajah Sai sementara tangan Sai melingkar di pinggang ramping Sakura. "Aku ada ulangan sejarah Sai, kau ini kenapa _sih_ gak ngerti sekali? Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja ajak cewekmu yang lain."

"Tapi kau pacarku, Sakura."

"Apasih arti pacar buatmu? Kau masih sering tidur dengan cewek lain padahal sudah punya pacar."

Sai memutar bola matanya bosan. "Seolah-olah kau tak pernah ciuman dengan cowok lain saja."

"Nah," Sakura tersenyum manis. "Jadi pacaran gak menjamin apa-apa, kan? Kau bisa pergi dengan cewek lain. Aku gak perduli."

"Setidaknya tunjukkan rasa cemburumu terhadap pacarmu yang tampan ini."

Sakura mendengus, ia mendorong dada Sai lalu berjalan masuk kembali ke kamar. "Perduli amat," Sakura melirik Sai lewat bahu. "Sana pulang dan nikmati pestamu. Aku malas berdebat."

Sai berjalan melewati Sakura lalu berbalik menghadang jalan cewek itu. "Yakin tidak mau ikut? Teman-teman kita akan datang semua _loh_ , kau rugi jika tak datang. Aku dengar Lee ingin merayakan hari jadinya dengan Tenten." Ucap Sai masih mencoba untuk membujuk.

"Tidak."

"Oke," Sai mengangkat tangan pertanda menyerah melihat wajah datar Sakura. "Kau bersenang-senanglah dengan buku tua itu. Aku tak akan datang dengan cewek manapun malam ini," Sai mengecup pipi Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu Sakura." Katanya sebelum berbalik, meraih kunci mobil diatas meja belajar Sakura lalu benar-benar pergi keluar kamarnya.

Sakura berdecak sebal, "kalau cinta, kau gak akan tidur dengan cewek lain."

.

Kizashi memeluk pinggang Ino protektif, ia menyuruh pelayannya membawa barang-barang Ino ke kamar Kizashi. Memang, sejak resmi dilamar Kizashi, Ino berhenti bekerja karena Kizashi ingin mengajaknya tinggal di Konoha. Selain mengakrabkan diri dengan Sakura, tentu saja merawat Kizashi yang tidak ingin jauh-jauh dengan Ino.

"Jangan menciumku disini," keluh Ino sambil mendorong wajah Kizashi yang kembali ingin mencium bibirnya. Ia melirik tak enak para pelayan yang menyambut mereka saat masuk ke dalam rumah Kizashi yang besar dan luas. Ino tidak tahu ada berapa pelayan disini, tapi pastilah banyak ditambah supir, satpam, tukang kebun, bahkan Kizashi punya koki pribadi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kizashi kesal. "Bibirmu itu menggoda, sayang kalau tidak dinikmati."

Ino mencubit kecil pinggang Kizashi. "Kau bisa menciumku dikamar. Disini banyak orang," bisik Ino. Kizashi memutar bola matanya. "Mereka hanya pelayan yang aku bayar, bahkan aku bisa menelanjangimu disini jika mau." Kizashi balas berbisik yang membuat wajah Ino memerah malu.

"Ayolah. Jangan berlagak seperti orang kaya sombong lagi." Ino menatap serius Kizashi. "Dimana Sakura? Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya."

Kizashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada para pelayan.

"Dimana Sakura?" Tanyanya tegas.

"Dikamar, tuan," jawab pelayan perempuan berambut biru panjang, ia adalah Konan, pelayan yang ditugaskan untuk mengurus Sakura.

"Dia tidak pergi hari ini?"

"Tidak. Ada tuan Shimura yang berkunjung kesini."

Kizashi mendesah berat, Ino menatapnya khawatir. "Siapa Shimura?" Kizashi melirik Ino. "Pacar Sakura, Sai Shimura," jawabnya.

Ino mengangguk sementara Kizashi kembali menatap Konan. "Cowok itu masih disini?"

Konan menggeleng sopan. "Sudah pulang dua jam yang lalu," jawabnya yang langsung membuat Kizashi mengangguk. "Panggil Sakura ke ruang _privat_ , aku ingin bicara dengannya."

Konan mengangguk sambil membungkuk izin untuk pergi memanggil Sakura. Kizashi kembali melirik Ino. "Ayo, Ino."

..

"Ayah sudah pulang?"

Konan mengangguk. "Baru saja. Kau disuruh menemuinya diruang _privat_ ," jawab Konan. Konan adalah pelayan kesayangan Ibunya yang ditunjuk untuk menjaga Sakura sebelum Mebuki meninggal. Sakura juga sangat dekat dan Konan hingga mereka lebih terlihat seperti adik-kakak, Sakura tidak suka jika Konan bicara secara formal padanya, baginya Konan itu seperti pengganti Mebuki karena sifatnya yang ke ibuan.

"Tumben. Apa ada yang penting?"

Konan mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu. Tapi tuan membawa seorang wanita bersamanya."

Sakura menutup buku sejarahnya, ia memutar kursi belajar sambil menatap Konan. "Wanita? Apa dia berniat menggantikan ibuku?!" Serunya marah.

"Tenang Sakura." Konan mengusap bahu Sakura. "Kau tak akan tahu sampai kau bicara dengan ayahmu. Lagipula aku tidak yakin soal itu,"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura ketika mendengar nada keraguan yang terselip di perkataan Konan.

Konan menatap Sakura serba salah. "Karena wanita itu, _-errr_.. masih sangat muda seperti baru dua puluh tahunan."

"Apa-apaan!" Teriak Sakura marah. Cewek itu langsung berdiri, keluar diliputi emosi. Ia menuruni tangga melingkar rumahnya buru-buru, ia merasa marah sekarang. Benar-benar marah. Terlebih ayahnya menyuruhnya ke ruang _privat_ , pastilah akan ada pembicaraan serius disana. Dan Sakura seolah enggan menebak apa yang akan ayahnya itu bicarakan.

Sakura semakin mempercepat jalannya saat melihat pintu besar bercat putih gading dengan engsel berbentuk rumit warna emas. Ia membuka kasar dan terbelalak melihat ayahnya mencium seorang wanita penuh nafsu. Harus Sakura akui jika wanita itu sangat cantik, penampilannya sederhana tapi menawan. Wanita itu memakai kemeja berwarna biru navy yang pas dengan badan, dua kancing teratas terbuka dipadu dengan jeans putih ketat dan sepatu boat berheels tinggi. Rambut pirangnya tergerai panjang sebatas pinggang dengan poni belah samping. Mereka berdua terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura yang tiba-tiba dan buru-buru merapihkan baju mereka kembali.

.

.

Ino baru saja duduk di sofa kulit berwarna coklat saat Kizashi menciumnya tiba-tiba.

"Sudah tak ada siapa-siapa, kan?" Kata Kizashi masih menempelkan bibir mereka. Tangan Ino berada di dada Kizashi mencoba mendorong menjaga jarak.

Ino mendelik kesal. "Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali sih, Kizashi."

"Ayolah. Kita tidak bertemu satu minggu, kau tak tahu seberapa besar aku merindukanmu."

Ino meremas kemeja putih Kizashi. "Padahal baru semalam kau melampiaskan rindumu padaku," ungkapnya sebal dengan bibir mengerucut.

Kizashi memeluk punggung Ino, menariknya lebih dekat. "Belum cukup. Cium aku sebelum Sakura datang, Ino," bisiknya manja. Ino tersenyum lembut, ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kizashi, menarik kepala pria itu saat bibir Ino mulai melumat bibirnya. Kizashi membalas melumat, membuka mulutnya lalu menjulurkan lidah yang langsung dihisap Ino. Kizashi menghisap bibir atas Ino saat Ino menghisap bibir bawah Kizashi. Mereka terus memperdalam ciuman seolah tidak ada hari esok hingga dikejutkan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka cukup kencang.

Ino buru-buru mendorong Kizashi, ia merapihkan baju dan rambutnya lalu menatap cewek yang berdiri terpaku di depan pintu. _Itu Sakura_ , dan ternyata benar dugaan Ino jika Sakura merupakan remaja yang sangat cantik. Rambut pink bergelombangnya terikat tinggi menampilkan jidat lebarnya, mata hijau emeraldnya melotot tajam, hidung mancung serta bibir tipis yang mungil. Dan Sakura jelas lah merawat tubuhnya dengan baik karena kulit itu putih mulus berseri tanpa cacat, cewek itu hanya mengenakan tanktop hitam dan hotpants pendek sebatas paha. Ino bisa melihat ada setidaknya tiga tanda kemerahan di leher Sakura yang mulus.

 _Ah, gelora anak muda_. Ino sekarang paham apa yang membuat Kizashi tidak menyukai Shimura. Cowok itu pasti memiliki pengaruh buruk.

"Berani-beraninya kau membawa jalang kerumah!" Teriak Sakura.

Ino terkejut, pasalnya ia tidak tahu jika Sakura akan bereaksi seperti ini. Cewek itu menatapnya tajam dan menunjukkan rasa bencinya secara langsung pada Kizashi.

"Sakura, duduk." Ucap Kizashi tegas.

"Kau tak akan memperintahku!"

Kizashi berdiri mencoba mendekati anak gadisnya itu, Sakura mundur kebelakang masih dengan matanya yang melotot tajam. "Aku tidak menerima kotoran masuk kerumah!"

"Sakura!" Teriak Kizashi sambil menampar Sakura yang kini terkejut tak percaya. Ino spontan berdiri berjalan cepat menghampiri Kizashi yang juga tampak syok setelah menampar Sakura. Rahang pria itu mengeras dan tangannya terkepal.

Ino menarik tangan Kizashi mundur. "Tenang Kizashi," bisik Ino lembut.

Sakura menatap tajam Ino, lalu mamandang marah Kizashi. "Waw," Sakura tertawa aneh tapi disertai nada sinisme. "Aku tidak percaya kau menamparku demi pelacur ini, _tuan_."

"Dia bukan pelacur, Sakura," ucap Kizashi tegas. Ino mengelus lengan Kizashi berusaha membuatnya tenang. Kizashi menutup mata, membukanya lalu menatap Sakura Lembut, mencoba meminta pengertian pada anaknya. "Dia Ino Yamanaka, calon ibu tirimu."

"Apa-apaan!" Jerit Sakura tidak terima, ia membanting guci kedepan Kizashi sambil melotot. "Buka matamu ayah! Dia hanya pelacur yang ingin menggerogoti hartamu! Jangan membuat aku muak!"

"Sakura," Kizashi maju berusaha meraih tangan Sakura yang langsung ditepis kasar. "Sakura aku mohon, kita bicara baik-baik."

"Bicara baik-baik apanya! Aku bilang aku tidak mau! Apa sekarang ayah berubah tuli? Aku tidak mau! Tidak mau!"

Ino menatap miris Sakura yang berteriak histeris sambil menangis. Ia tak tega, cewek itu begitu terguncang dan putus asa. Sakura membanting semua benda yang ada di dekatnya. Sakura sangat lemah dan rapuh dimata Ino. Sebenarnya ini reaksi wajar yang harus Ino hadapi. Ia sudah menduganya, tapi Ino tidak mau mundur. Ino sudah bertekat sejak awal bahwa tak akan ada apapun yang mampu membuatnya gentar, ia suka tantangan dan sejujurnya ia sangat tertarik dengan Sakura saat melihat remaja itu pertama kali. Aura Sakura sangat kuat, ia terkesan galak dan tangguh tapi sesungguhnya ia hanyalah anak manja dan lemah yang mencoba menutupi kekurangannya.

Sakura masih berteriak putus asa disaat Kizashi berusa menenangkan anak kesayangannya itu. Ino tahu Kizashi tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sakura karena sibuk bekerja, Sakura lebih nempel dengan Mebuki mendiang istri Kizashi. Dari apa yang ia dengar, Mebuki sangat memanjakan Sakura yang membuatnya tumbuh menjadi remaja penuh loyalitas dan rasa egoisme tinggi dimana apa yang ia mau harus dituruti. Kekeras kepalaan itulah yang kadang membuat Kizashi khawatir. Ino tahu, meski sibuk bekerja Kizashi diam-diam selalu mengawasi Sakura. Ia sangat menyayangi putrinya, terbukti dengan seringnya Kizashi menceritakan Sakura ke Ino.

"Kau bukan ayahku!" Maki Sakura. Ino tersentak dari lamunannya melihat wajah pucat Kizashi dan luapan emosi Sakura yang semakin menggebu-gebu. Sakura terlihat lebih kelam, sorot matanya terdapat banyak emosi negatif hingga Ino bergidik melihatnya.

"Sakura." Ino mencoba menenangkan, ia baru ingin memegang tangan Sakura saat cewek itu mendorongnya kasar hingga jatuh terduduk akibat kerasnya dorongan Sakura.

"Ino!" Ucap Kizashi kaget, ia menatap wanita itu khawatir sambil berusaha membantu Ino berdiri.

"Jangan sentuh dan sebut namaku, jalang!" Geram Sakura. Auranya semakin kuat, ia tidak lagi menangis sambil menjerit histeris. Sakura hanya menatap datar Ino dan Kizashi yang sudah berdiri tegak. Ekspresinya datar tak tertebak. "Kalian membuatku jijik," Sakura mendesis dengan rahang mengeras. "Seolah-olah rumah ini berubah menjadi tempat penampungan pelacur."

Rahang Kizashi mengeras. "Perlu berapa kali aku katakan Ino bukan pelacur. Dia calon ibu tirimu, dia calon istriku, Sakura." Katanya tegas.

"Terserah," Sakura menutup matanya hanya untuk mengambil nafas sebentar lalu kembali membuka mata, menunjukkan campuran emosi antara marah dan kecewa. "Aku tak mau perduli. Aku tidak mengenal kalian, lakukan apa yang kalian mau."

"Aku butuh restumu untuk menikah dengan Ino."

Sakura tertawa sinis. "Seolah-olah itu penting bagimu."

"Dia ayahmu Sakura, tentu restumu penting untuknya, dan untukku," ucap Ino tenang.

"Jangan sebut namaku!" Teriak Sakura. "Dan dia bukan ayahku! Aku hanya anak yatim piatu yang tidak punya siapa-siapa!"

"Sakura," Kizashi menatap sedih Sakura, ia terluka dengan kata-kata anaknya itu dan itu cukup bagi Ino untuk mengetahui seberapa dalam luka yang Kizashi rasakan.

"Jangan pernah sebut namaku Pak Tua," ucap Sakura tajam sambil mendesis marah. "Lakukan apapun sesuka kalian, aku hanya orang asing disini."

Sakura membanting vas bunga sebelum berbalik melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar meninggalkan Kizashi yang terduduk lemah di atas Sofa dengan Ino yang masih setia mengelus lengannya.

"Dia membenciku Ino, Sakura membenciku," ucap Kizashi bernada lirih. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Ino melihat sisi lemah Kizashi yang kini menangis dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak ada lagi Kizashi dengan cengiran polos serta seringai mesumnya. Hanya ada Kizashi yang menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Ino sambil menangis tersedu. Ia terluka, putus asa dan persis seperti orang linglung yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kizashi yang percaya diri, tangguh serta bermental tebal seolah hancur hanya karena seorang cewek remaja yang menganggapnya orang asing.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji," ucap Ino lirih sambil mengusap rambut Kizashi penuh perhatian. "Aku janji Kizashi, aku akan mengembalikan Sakura padamu."

Ya, Ino bertekat akan mempersatukan Sakura dan Kizashi kembali. Semua masalah ini adalah tanggung jawabnya, orang asing yang menerobos masuk meruntuhkan dinding sebuah keluarga yang telah terbangun belasan tahun. Dan hanya dalam hitungan jam, keluarga itu hancur menyisahkan runtuhan perasaan yang tercecer berai. Biarkan sisi egoisnya menguasai kali ini. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kizashi, tapi ia ingin mempersatukan kembali hubungan antara ayah dan anak ini. Hal yang akan terjadi hanya jika Ino melepas Kizashi.

Tapi, tetap ada pilihan kedua, kan? Ia akan tetap bersama Kizashi dan hubungan ayah dan anak itu akan kembali membaik. Tidak perduli sepanjang dan serumit apa prosesnya, Ino tidak ingin menyerah sebelum mencoba. _Semua akan baik-baik saja pada waktunya_ , pikir Ino dalam hati.

"Terimakasih, Ino..."

.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ino ketika berpapasan di tangga dengan Sakura. Cewek itu masih mengenakan pakaian tadi siang, hanya saja ia menutupi tanktopnya dengan jaket kulit pink serta mengganti sandal rumah dengan sneakers putih sambil menyeret dua koper besar .

Sakura melirik sinis. "Bukan urusanmu," katanya tajam. "Minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku."

"Sakura," Ino mencengkram kuat tangan cewek itu, semakin kuat saat cewek itu memberontak minta dilepaskan. "Kau salah jika berfikir aku akan membiarkan mu pergi begitu saja."

"Apa _sih_ maumu? Kau mau menguasi harta Pak Tua itu kan?"

"Ayahmu," sela Ino.

Kedua bola mata Sakura berputar bosan. "Terserah _deh_. Yang jelas kau menang dan silahkan nikmati uang Pak Tua -"

"Ayahmu, Sakura."

"Bukan!" Ucap Sakura kesal. "Dia bukan ayahku, dan kenapa aku harus perduli _sih_? Aku mau pergi dan kau, selamat.. kau berhasil menjadi Nyonya di sini."

"Jadi kau mau menyerah begitu saja? Menyedihkan sekali. Apa kau tidak cukup kuat melawanku hingga memutuskan untuk pergi?"

"Kau.." Sakura menunjuk Ino marah, "benar-benar brengsek!"

Ino menatap datar Sakura tanpa melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, tidak ingin cewek itu maju satu langkah lagi. "Kau harus tetap dirumah ini untuk membuktikan jika kau benar dan aku salah."

"Seolah aku akan perduli." Sakura mendengus sinis. "Kau mau benar atau salah memangnya aku perduli? Kau mau meracuni Pak Tua itu demi hartanya pun aku tak akan mau tahu."

"Benar-benar, Sakura!" Gertak Ino marah, tatapan datarnya berubah tajam seiring cengkramannya yang kian kuat. "Sopanlah sedikit! Dia itu ayahmu."

Sakura melepas kasar tangan Ino, ia mendesis melihat pergelangan tangannya yang memerah dengan cap tangan Ino.

"Apasih yang membuatmu sebegitu membela ayahku, Yamanaka?! Berapa uang yang dia berikan? Apa sebanding dengan harga selangkangan mu yang bau itu?"

"Haruno!" Teriak Ino marah. Wanita itu menampar kencang pipi Sakura hingga membekas dan ada sedikit darah di sudut bibir Sakura.

Sakura menunduk, tertawa aneh sementara Ino mulai diliputi rasa bersalah. Ia menatap tak percaya tangannya sendiri. Tapi perkataan Sakura membuat emosinya meluap hingga tak sadar menapar cewek itu.

"Kau fikir kau siapa, hah?!" Sakura mendongak tiba-tiba. Mukanya merah dan matanya melotot, ia mengelap kasar darah di bibirnya sambil mendecih. "Kau fikir kau siapa sampai berani menamparku?!" Jeritnya tanpa sadar mendorong Ino hingga wanita itu jatuh terhuyung menggelinding dari anak tangga ke enam.

Sakura terkejut dengan aksi spontannya, tapi tidak untuk merasa menyesal. Cewek itu masih berdiri di anak tangga ke tujuh, menatap datar Ino yang jatuh tertunduk dengan memar di siku dan lutut, ada sedikit luka di dahinya yang mengeluarkan darah, tidak cukup parah hingga membuatnya tetap sadar dan kembali berdiri.

Sakura melihat Kizashi datang dari arah ruang kerja, menghampiri Ino dan meneliti tubuhnya dengan khawatir.

 _Seperti drama picisan idiot_ , maki Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau apa-apaan, Sakura?!" Bentak Kizashi.

Dan lihatlah sekarang siapa yang membela siapa? Sakura kembali memasang topeng datarnya. Seakan Ino adalah segalanya sementara Sakura seorang penjahat. Kizashi bahkan tidak tahu pokok masalahnya, Ino yang menamparnya duluan, tapi kata-kata cewek itu yang kelewatan yang membuat Ino menamparnya. _Tapi, siapa yang perduli sih? Itu, kan kenyataan_. Sakura hanya mengatakan kebenaran, dan Ino seharusnya tidak marah jika itu tidak benar.

"Tak apa Kizashi, aku yang salah membuatnya marah karena menamparnya."

Dan drama ini benar-benar membuat Sakura muak. Tatapan bersalah Ino, juga tatapan tidak terima Kizashi. Sakura benar-benar merasa asing di rumahnya sendiri, di depan ayahnya ia merasa seperti orang jahat yang siap di adili.

Kemana perginya kehidupan Sakura yang sangat sempurna, kemana juga keceriaan dan kehangatan yang selalu Sakura rasakan? Ah, semua itu sudah terkubur bersama Mebuki satu tahun yang lalu. Hanya ada kehidupan serba cacat disini. Betapa ironi.

Ino sendiri tidak tahu harus marah atau tidak, tubuhnya sangat sakit jika boleh jujur. Ini pertama kalinya Ino diperlakukan dengan berani, orang-orang biasanya hanya akan membicarakannya di belakang dan bersikap manis di depan. Tapi Sakura, calon anak tirinya itu begitu berani menantangnya, menyakitinya lewat kata-kata maupun perlakuan. Ino berdiri dibantu Kizashi. Wanita itu sendiri yakin Kizashi sedang susah payah bergelut dengan batinnya untuk memarahi Sakura atau tidak. Disatu sisi, Kizashi merasa sangat bersalah dengan sikapnya tadi siang. Di sisi lain, Kizashi marah melihat Ino terluka.

Tapi ini Sakura, anak yang ia besarkan sepenuh hati. Gadis kecilnya yang manja dan selalu berteriak 'ayah' dengan suara cemprengnya. _Sakura yang ini berbeda_ , Kizashi berkata dalam hati. Ini bukan Sakuranya, ini Sakura yang lain. Yang tumbuh dengan kebencian pada dirinya.

Ino kembali menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung di atas tangga setelah meyakinkan Kizashi bahwa ia tak apa.

"Sakura, kita benar-benar harus bicara dan selesaikan ini sekarang juga." Ujar Ino lembut. Ia benar-benar ingin mengakhiri kebencian pada diri Sakura saat ini juga.

Sakura tersentak, seperti baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha kuat menahan sesak, Kizashi tidak sayang padanya lagi. Itu yang ia fikirkan hingga menuruni tangga sambil kembali menyeret dua koper besar berwarna pink dan hijau muda miliknya.

"Sakura aku mohon, kau tidak akan pergi dari rumah ini," ujar Ino putus asa, Kizashi menatap horor Sakura sesaat sadar akan dua koper yang dibawanya.

"Sakura, _darl_ , kita semua tahu kau tak bisa hidup sendiri di luar," kata Kizashi berusaha membujuk.

 _Oh, sial._ Ino tak suka situasi seperti ini. Sakura benar-benar membuatnya frustasi, seolah saraf ekspresinya terputus, cewek itu tetap berjalan angkuh menghiraukan Kizashi dan dirinya yang masih berusaha membujuk.

Sakura dan sifat keras kepalanya sukses membuat Ino jengkel. Wanita itu kembali mencekal pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Kau tidak akan pergi dari rumah ini, _young_ Haruno!" Kata Ino tegas.

"Hentikan drama ini, Yamanaka. Kau bisa bebas berpesta setelah aku pergi," ucap Sakura bernada dingin tanpa menoleh pada Ino. Sementara itu Kizashi hanya bisa diam membiarkan Ino yang membujuk Sakura.

"Dan hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakkanmu, Sakura. Berhenti membuat aku dan ayahmu khawatir dan hentikkan lelucon aneh mu ini!"

"Perduli apasih?" Sakura memutar tubuhnya, menatap marah Ino. "Aku lelah berdebat, aku muak dan ayo kita hentikan semua ini dengan membiarkan aku pergi!" Teriak Sakura.

"Hentikan semua ini dengan bicara baik-baik, bukan melarikan diri seperti ini!" Ino balas berteriak. Mereka saling melotot tidak ada yang ingin mengalah.

Ino lelah, mau batin serta fisik. Sakura berhasil membuatnya sakit jiwa. Rasanya Ino juga ingin menjerit, menangis, meraung-raung sambil membanting apapun yang ada. Ia ingin mengatakan pada Sakura jika ia juga berhak bahagia. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hubungannya dengan Kizashi, mereka saling mencintai. Harusnya Sakura mengerti, Ino benar-benar muak dan tidak sanggup. Ia rasanya ingin menyerah dan melupakan Kizashi, tapi ia tahu ia tak akan bisa hidup tanpa Kizashi. Semua tak akan serumit ini jika Sakura tidak keras kepala dan mau bicara baik-baik.

Ino akan dengan senang mendengar keluhan Sakura, ia akan berusaha menjadi ibu yang baik untuknya dan bersedia melakukan apapun demi diterima cewek itu sebagai bagian dari keluarga Haruno.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau lama sekali, Sakura."

Ino, Sakura dan Kizashi menoleh, melihat seorang cowok berdiri angkuh tak jauh dari mereka. Cowok itu memasukkan dua tangannya kedalam saku celana jeans belelnya, menatap mereka dengan senyum palsu. Ino tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan, ia bisa menebak jika cowok ini adalah Shimura, pacar Sakura. Baru melihatnya saja, Ino langsung merasakan perasaan benci yang menggebu-gebu.

 _Cowok ini yang sudah merusak Sakura_ , batinnya marah. Cowok ini juga yang membuat sifat pembangkang dalam diri remaja Sakura meluap-luap layaknya cewek bandel yang sering terlibat hura-hura bersama teman-temannya.

" _Well_ , aku pikir kau butuh bantuan untuk membawakan kopermu, sayang."

Ino ingin muntah mendengarnya, jelas cara Sai merayu Sakura begitu norak. Tapi tidak bagi Sakura yang langsung memberikan senyum manis, yang tentu tak bisa membohongi Ino jika senyum itupun palsu seperti senyum Sai.

"Kau datang disaat yang tepat, Sai. Kau bisa membawakan koperku ke mobilmu." Ucap Sakura manis.

Ino meradang. "Kau sentuh koper itu, maka aku tidak segan-segan mematahkan tanganmu," kata Ino tajam.

"Seolah-olah aku perduli," ucap Sai bandel. Cowok itu mengabaikan tatapan permusuhan Ino, ia melangkah cuek mendekati Sakura lalu menyeret dua kopernya. Sai mengedipkan satu matanya pada Sakura. "Aku menunggumu di mobil, _sweethart_."

Ino baru akan berniat mengejar Sai untuk mengambil kembali koper Sakura saat suara berat Kizashi menghentikan langkahnya. "Biarkan dia Ino," katanya setelah diam sejak tadi menjadi penonton. Ino menatapnya tidak terima bersiap untuk protes, tapi Kizashi menyelanya lebih dulu. "Biarkan dia pergi, biarkan Sakura melakukan apa yang dia mau."

Mata Ino melotot ngeri. Bisa-bisanya Kizashi berkata seperti itu, memberikan lampu hijau untuk Sakura pergi seakan mendorong anaknya sendiri ke lubang ular. Ino tidak percaya Kizashi akan membiarkan Sakura pergi bersama Sai, cowok yang sangat dibencinya. Ino lebih-lebih marah saat melihat Sakura tersenyum sinis di sampingnya, cewek itu tampak _sok_ tegar tapi Ino tahu Sakura pun tak percaya Kizashi akan bicara seperti itu. Ada luka dan kecewa yang bisa Ino lihat di mata Sakura. Cewek itu salah jika ia berfikir ia adalah aktor yang baik, nyatanya Ino bisa dengan mudah menebak ekspresi terluka Sakura.

Ino memutar tubuhnya menghampiri Kizashi, berdiri di depan prianya dengan ekspresi menuntut minta kejelasan. "Kau tak akan membiarkan Sakura pergi dengan cowok itu, Kizashi." Ucap Ino dengan penekanan pada akhir kalimat.

Kizashi melirik sebentar Ino lalu kembali menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung membelakanginya di depan sana. "Aku tidak perduli. Sakura sendiri yang ingin pergi, aku tidak akan melarangnya jika itu yang ia mau. Jadi, Sakura," Kizashi diam-diam mengepalkan tangannya menahan sesak. "Kenapa kau masih disini?"

 _Dasar orang tua bego_ , Ino serius ingin mengutuk Kizashi.

Sakura memutar sedikit kepalanya, melirik darik balik bahu. "Aku juga sudah akan pergi daritadi jika pelacurmu tidak menghalangiku dengan dramanya," ucapnya bernada dingin. Lalu Sakura benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, pergi dari kediaman Haruno.

Ino baru saja ingin kembali mengutuk Kizashi jika saja tidak melihat setetes air mata Kizashi yang turun membasahi pipinya. Kizashi yang malang, batin Ino tertawa mengejek. Kenapa pria ini sok mengusir Sakura sementara pada akhirnya pria ini terluka? Kizashi dan segala pikiran gilanya yang tidak pernah bisa Ino mengerti.

Tapi melihat Kizashi seperti ini membuat Ino tidak tega, ia tahu batin Kizashi terluka sama sepertinya. Harusnya Kizashi berusaha keras membujuk Sakura untuk tetap tinggal sehingga tidak perlu menyesal kemudian seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau biarkan Sakura pergi?" Ucap Ino tidak bisa menutupi kejengkelannya.

Kizashi menatap Ino putus asa. "Itu yang dia mau, aku bisa apa?"

"Oh, Kizashi!" Ino berkata tak kalah putus asa. "Kau bisa membujuknya lebih keras. Sekarang Sakura sudah pergi dengan cowok itu, cowok yang pergaulannya tak jelas."

"Biarkan Sakura melakukan apa yang ia mau. Anak itu, semakin di kekang akan semakin menantang," keluh Kizashi. Ino memutar tubuhnya kesamping, memijat keningnya menahan pening.

"Tapi cowok itu bisa merusak Sakura, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan Shimura lakukan pada Sakura nanti."

"Tak akan Ino," tatapan Kizashi berubah sendu. "Tak akan. Aku sendiri yang akan menghajar bocah Shimura itu dan menyeret Sakura kembali jika terjadi sesuatu pada putriku," kata Kizashi bersungguh-sungguh.

Ino mendesah lelah, ia tahu Kizashi tidak akan melepas tanggung jawabnya begitu saja. Terlebih ini menyangkut putrinya, Sakura. Ino kembali melirik Kizashi yang tampak hancur di depannya. Ia sedih melihat Kizashi seperti ini. Sekesal apapun Ino pada Kizashi, ia tidak bisa menutupi jika wanita itu juga ikut sedih melihat Kizashi seolah tak berdaya.

Ino memeluk pria itu, mengalungkan lehernya di leher Kizashi sambil mengusap rambut pink pudarnya. Kizashi membalas pelukan Ino, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Ino sambil menciumi pundak wanita yang ia cintai itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Ino," bisik Kizashi. Suaranya sarat akan rasa putus asa.

Ino memutar kepalanya, mencium pipi Kizashi. "Aku janji tidak akan kemanapun." Ucapnya lembut.

Bagaimana bisa menguraikan perasaannya ini? Baru hari pertama datang saja, Ino berhasil menciptakan keributan besar yang membuat hengkangnya Sakura Haruno dari rumahnya sendiri. _Sambutan selamat datang yang ingin membuatnya tertawa_. Lalu bagaimana dengan esok? Atau besoknya lagi? Dan besoknya? Apa semua akan membaik atau malah lebih kacau? Ino yakin orang tuanya sedang mengutuknya dalam alam kubur saat ini. Tapi, Ino benar-benar tak bisa diam saja membiarkan Sakura di luar sana bersama pemuda Shimura itu. Walau pertemuan awal mereka terbilang ekstrim, Ino tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu ingin melindungi cewek itu, ia ingin dekat dengan Sakura. Sakura itu hanya butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang lebih.

Ino mengerti jika alasan Sakura menolaknya karena Sakura tidak ingin Ino menggantikan posisi Mebuki. Biar bagaimanapun Sakura sangat menyayangi Mebuki lebih dari apapun, meninggalnya Mebuki akibat penyakit kanker tulang membuat jiwa anak itu terguncang hebat. Tapi, Demi Tuhan, Ino tak ada niat untuk menggantikan Mebuki. Mebuki adalah istri pertama Kizashi serta ibu kandung Sakura. Tidak ada yang bisa membantah itu. Ino hanya akan menjadi istri kedua dan ibu tiri. Seharusnya Sakura bisa mengerti hingga mereka akan menjadi keluarga utuh yang bahagia.

Entah apa yang akan dihadapi Ino nanti, yang jelas ini adalah awal dari semua masalahnya.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Move Wattpad : Fredelinavevre


End file.
